


Grieving For The Enemy

by bethany81707



Series: Bethany's Sailors [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: With Naru still despondent after the death of the man she knew as Masato, Usagi and Ami task themselves with attempting to lighten her spirit.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Osaka Naru, Nephrite/Osaka Naru
Series: Bethany's Sailors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876465
Kudos: 5





	Grieving For The Enemy

Usagi and Ami shared a solemn look as Naru entered the classroom shortly before she’d be deemed late, looking rather upset still even after a week had passed. Although Ami quickly returned to her studies that lesson, Usagi devoted all of her attention to Naru, who didn’t even take notes of the class material. Usagi wasn’t, either, but she was faking it.

“Do you need to talk about anything?” Usagi asked after class, walking alongside her. Ami took Naru’s other side, looking just as worried. However, it wasn’t until they sat down outside that Naru piped up.

“Masato’s dead,” Naru squeaked. Usagi and Ami nodded, wondering just how widely that would be known and whether they needed to fake shock. Naru hardly seemed to notice.

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Usagi asked.

“How did he die?” Ami asked. Usagi shot her a glare, but Naru was content to answer.

“It was… strange. There was this… and then Masato came… and he saved me… and there was Sailor Moon… and then… and then he was dying in my arms…” Naru sobbed.

“It must’ve been quite a shock, if you can’t remember things too clearly,” Ami observed.

“I… I remember all these shapes… these… these monsters… but I can’t describe them. I recognised Sailor Moon, I recognised Sailors Mercury and Mars, I recognised Masato, but whatever it was the other things were, I just can’t wrap my head around them,” Naru said. Ami nodded, taking one of her hands.

“Did you have to ask her about that? She must’ve been so scared…” Usagi scolded softly.

“It was. I remember calling for your help, Usagi… but you never came. I’d probably still be crying into my pillow if I dragged you into that mess and you got hurt because of it,” Naru said. It said a lot about the seriousness of the moment that Usagi didn’t even need to stifle her laugh.

“I… after Masato died, he sorta faded away… I think… and then Sailor Moon took me into her arms and let me cry myself out. I assume she took me home, because that’s where I woke up,” Naru said.

“You were really lucky, to get something like that from Sailor Moon,” Ami said.

“What, lucky for that? Naru, you can just ask and Sailor Moon will give you a hug after what you went through!” Usagi laughed. Ami glared at her, and Usagi realised how strange that sounded.

“Not that… I know or anything… I mean… I’ve never even seen Sailor Moon… but I know she’s nice… and…” Usagi stammered.

“Can you believe this girl, Naru?” Ami asked, getting Naru to laugh herself.

“She’s right, though… Sailor Mars didn’t want to stay, but Sailor Moon insisted on sitting next to me and giving me that great big hug. It’s strange… but even though Masato and the Sailor Senshi were at odds, I think I’m OK with them both,” Naru said.

“That’s good. She will never turn her back on a friend, you know. It’s in her theme song!” Usagi said, adding that last bit to try and head off Ami’s objection.

“I don’t remember Sailor Moon having a theme song. You’ll have to tell me more about that one,” Ami said pointedly. Usagi groaned, wondering just how great an idea it was to even be talking about Sailor Moon for so long around Naru.

“It’s… you know? She will never turn her back on a friend! She is always there to defend! She is the one on whom we can depend! That one?” Usagi asked.

“You are clearly making that one up as you go along, Usagi,” Naru said. Usagi pouted, at least thanking the stars neither of them called her out for being undependable.

“All right, all right… now you remember that we’re here for you too,” Usagi said.

“Thanks. Ami… do you mind if I…” Naru said, shuffling herself forward a little. Ami leaned back, only for Naru to clamber atop her lap.

“I just need a bit of a hug…” Naru said. Ami looked up at Usagi, but she didn’t seem particularly keen on trying to change the situation. Since Naru had asked Ami specifically, there probably wasn’t much they could do, and getting Naru to hug Usagi would only put themselves in greater risk of Naru figuring out the link between her and Sailor Moon than they were already. But still, she wasn’t prepared for this…

“Hey… what’s this?” Ami asked, her hand brushing against something in Naru’s pocket. Naru pulled it out, and Usagi’s eyes became as wide as saucers.

“...The Moon Stick?” Usagi asked weakly. Ami looked rather accusatorily at Usagi, and Usagi couldn’t even blame her.

“I found this on my bed when I woke up. Sailor Moon used it on Masato, but it didn’t work. I guess she thought it would make a nice memento,” Naru said. Usagi clenched her hands into fists behind her.

“Maybe Sailor Moon just forgot it?” Usagi asked weakly. Even if that were true, which it certainly was, it wasn’t exactly going to get Naru to hand it over.

“Hah. Sailor Moon wouldn’t be that clumsy. Weren’t you the one saying you could always depend on her?” Naru asked. Usagi started whining, but without a clear outlet for her frustration, the noises came out as a wordless mumble.

“It’s probably important that you make sure Sailor Moon doesn’t actually need this anyway. If she tried to use it, that means it has a use. And besides, we don’t want you using it and hurting yourself by activating the magic,” Ami suggested. Naru nodded.

“Can you test if it’ll do anything like that?” Naru asked. Ami wanted to say no- there was no way some schoolgirl could test the magical qualities of an object if Naru couldn’t even properly perceive the Dark Kingdom’s forces. But she did need to return the Moon Stick to Usagi…

“I’ll do my best,” Ami said, taking it and calming Usagi.


End file.
